Sailormoon: The Story Of The Galactic Sailors
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: A new team, a new adventure. Trinity and her friends are about to embark on an adventure they'll never forget. With the help of their guardian animals they will fight the forces of the Nega Star.
1. The Twilight Sailor

The Story Of The Galactic Sailors

The Twilight Sailor

"Bye mom, bye Dad!" Trinity shouted as she rushed out the door. She was in her usual dark red and orange school uniform. Her navy blue and purple hair blew in the wind as she ran. Her bright bluish purple eyes scanning for any possible shortcuts as she ran. 

She had to be in school early to help Randy Johnson with his English. She'd been his English tutor for the past two years and it didn't seem like she was getting through to him. Fortunately she's stubborn. She keeps changing her methods when they don't seem to be working. She really had no idea what she was going to try today, however.

"I should never have stayed up so late writing last night," she shouted to herself as she ran. She yawned and kept running till she finally reached the school, "Thank god," She sighed dropping her bag by the tree she usually sat by. 

"So what took you?" A tall redheaded boy said as he walked up and sat beside her.

"Sorry. I was up late last night again," she replied.

"Whatever... Let's just get this over with," he replied.

"I don't see why you keep coming here every week. You don't seem to be paying attention anyway," she said.

"I try... I just don't get it," he said.

"Ok then... What was the last assignment in your English class?" she asked him.

"I need to write a short story," he replies.

Trinity smiled slightly, "Ok, now that I can help you with. What kind of story does it have to be?"

"Something about the future," he replied.

"Ok... Close your eyes," she said.

He looked at her oddly, "Why?"

"Just do it," she said.

"Fine, fine," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Now... What does the world look like in the 2300 century?" she asks.

"How am I suppose to know that?" he asked.

"Make it up... Maybe the trees are now purple or something," she said.

"No way... No purple trees... A bright purple sky maybe," he said.

"That's good... You have a start," she encouraged him.

"Ok... Flying cars and beams that can take you from one location to another... but not too far cause then the cars would be useless," he said.

(15 mins later)

"Ok... Trip and Lara walk into this abandoned 2000 century building and what do they see then?" Trinity asks.

"Hmm... The place is an old apartment building and as they go through it they see all sorts of old stuff from the 2000 century some of which they don't recognise," he said with a bit of a grin.

"That's good," she said, "Think you can finish on your own?"

"I... I don't know," he said.

"Oh, of course you can... You got this far on your own didn't you?" she said smirking slightly.

"No I didn't... You helped me," he said.

"All I did was tell you the kinds of things to make up... That's not very hard," she said.

"Ok... Thanks allot... I better get going... Class starts in a bit," he said as he picked up his bag and walked off.

The bell rang and Trinity headed for class.

After class Trinity headed to the park where she often did her reading. She walked to the small creek where the bridge was and ducked under it to read. She took off her shoes and socks and dangled her feet in the water. 

She was reading Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. She was really enjoying it too. She let the story take hold of her and she could picture it in her mind.

"HELP!" someone shouted all of a sudden.

Trinity was knocked out of the world of the book and she looked around confused.

She put her shoes on quickly and snuck back out of her hiding place. She looked around and her eyes went wide when she saw a giant parrot looking woman attacking a lady and her two children. The mother held her children close in a protective hug.

"Parraclaw!" the creature screeched as it brought its two wing like hands together forming what looked like a hurricane. 

"AHH!" the three shouted as they were thrown to the ground by the attack. They were scattered a bit now and the creature eyed the little girl.

Trinity narrowed her eyes slightly and gulped. She picked up a large rock that was on the ground, "Here goes nothing!" she shouted as she threw the rock at full force at the creature.

The rock missed but it got the creatures attention. It turned to look at her and growled slightly.

"Parraclaw!" it screeched again flapping its winged arms.

"Oh boy," Trinity said gulping again.

The parrot woman glared at her and suddenly flew into the air and came straight at her.

"AHH!" she shouted as she took off at a run.

"Not so fast little girl!" The creature screeched.

"Oh great it can talk too!" She shouted as she ran.

"AHH!" She screamed as she fell to the ground with a weight on her back.

"Your energy is mine!" the creature hollered.

"What?!" she yelled as she tried to move from the creatures grip.

"Your energy is MINE!" is shouted again as it slammed its sharp claws into her back.

"AHH!" she yelped as pain shot through her.

A slight fog started to seep from her body and into the creatures. 

"NO!" she shouted trying to fight the energy drain. 

'What's this?' a small purple and navy blue cat with a star on her forehead asked herself as she watched the attack, 'They've got another one. I have to hurry. I have to find her... I have to find all of them.'

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Trinity shouted in anger. 

Suddenly Trinity's forehead began to glow. It revealed a symbol of some kind.

'It can't be...' the cat thought to herself, "It is!" she said out loud as she ran towards the two.

"What is this?" the creature asked as it looked at the symbol.

"Get away from her!" the cat shouted all of a sudden as it leapt into the air and brought out its claws to the creatures face.

"ARG!" the creature yelped as it held its face and fell to the ground releasing Trinity.

"You there... Girl... Take this!" The cat said as it jumped into the air doing a back flip. 

"A talking cat?!" Trinity yelped.

The was a slight glowing then all of a sudden a small star like locket appeared and fell into Trinity's hand.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the cat.

"Just hold it out in front of you and say Twilight Lunar Power. Quickly before that creature regains its composure," the cat said.

"Ok then," she replied as she got up off the ground and held the locket out in front of her, "Here goes nothing... Twilight Lunar Power!"

Her body shone as she transformed.

"Wha?!" she exclaimed when the transformation was complete. She quickly looked herself over then looked at the cat, "How... How did?" 

"You are sailor Twilight of the star kingdom. My name is Nebula and I am your guardian animal," the cat said with a smile.

"Parraclaw!" the creature screeched all of a sudden as it leapt at Trinity or Sailor Twilight.

"Ahh!" she yelped as she jumped aside, "What do I do?!"

"Say Twilight illusion! Quick!" the cat shouted.

Sailor Twilight got up quickly and closed her eyes putting them out at her sides, "Twilight Illusion," she said calmly as a sort of crystal mist formed around her. She opened her eyes quickly and put her arms together blowing the mist at the creature.

"PARRAHH!" the creature yelped as it disintegrated into starry pixels.

Sailor Twilight stared in awe at the spot the creature had just been.

"Congratulations Sailor Twilight," Nebula beamed, "You did a great job."

"Thanks..." she said as she plopped down on the ground with a sigh.

"Don't worry... You'll get use to it... Oh, I didn't get your name," Nebula said.

"Oh... I'm Trinity but all my friends call me Treeny," she said.

"It is very nice to meet you Treeny. I think we'll get along just fine," the purple and blue cat grinned.

"Ya," Treeny smiled.


	2. The Masked Man

The Story Of The Galactic Sailors

The Masked Man

"So that… Thing was a…" Trinity started.

"A Nega Star Soldier," Nebula finished.

The two where sitting on the bed in Trinity's room. Nebula was explaining what she could to Trinity though much of her memory was fuzzy.

"So… Where are these other Sailor Scouts?" Trinity asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure… We'll just have to hope we can find them," Nebula admitted.

"Oh boy… Well… Ok then… Where do we start?" Trinity asked.

"We just wait… We can't start looking for trouble," Nebula said.

"And why not?" Trinity countered.

"Because you need to live a… partially normal life," Nebula explained, "No one can know about your powers, Treeny."

"But why not?! What's the use of having these way cool powers if you can't tell anyone?" Trinity pouted.

"Treeny… You are suppose to be the earths protector… If people know about you it will be much harder for you to do your job," Nebula stated.

"Ok, ok… No telling," Trinity said crossing her arms in dissapointment.

Nebula smiled slightly, "Well… It's getting late… I need a nice long catnap..." Nebula yawned as she curled up beside Trinity and closed her eyes.

The next morning was a Saturday so Trinity got up at the usual time and headed to the park to do some silent reading. Nebula came along and sat in the tree resting while Trinity did her reading.

"Hey Nebula… Want to go get something to eat now? I'm famished," Trinity smiled as she got up cradling the book.

"Sounds good to me," Nebula smiled as she hopped out of the tree onto Trinity's shoulder.

Trinity smiled and ran off at a good pace towards her favorite café.

"OUGH!" Trinity yelped as she turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" came a guys voice. Trinity looked up to see a brown haired guy with a red shirt and blue jeans. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm… sorry," she mumbled.

"Good… You should be," the guy growled getting up. He sighed and brought his hand out to Trinity.

She smiled slightly and took the hand letting him pull her up, "Thanks… I'm very sorry."

"Just watch where you're going next time," he said as he turned and walked away.

Trinity watched him until he was out of sight. Her face was still a deep shade of red. Nebula watched her a bit confused from the fence she'd jumped to during the "collision."

Trinity shook her head then looked to her feline companion, "Lets get going."

"Yes… Lets," Nebula smiled jumping back onto Trinity's shoulder, "Just be careful this time."

"Ya, ya…" Trinity smiled and headed off towards the café once more.

They soon reached the café and Trinity ordered a capachino and asked for a bowl of milk for Nebula. The boy who worked there nodded and smiled as he brought out the order.

"You're cat is beautiful," he said as he placed the bowl of milk in front of her.

"Ya… She makes a great compainion," Trinity smiled.

"My names Daniel," the boy said with a smile as he put out his hand.

Trinity smiled back and shook his hand as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She hoped to god that he didn't notice.

Nebula sighed. This girl seemed to fall in love left and right and Nebula was starting to feel nauseated by it.

Trinity then decided to order a sandwich and got Nebula some tuna. The two ate and Trinity chatted with Daniel for about an hour.

Just as Trinity was getting up to leave the door of the café opened and the boy she'd run into earlier that day walked in. 

He looked at her then laughed, "Great it's the clumsy girl with the weird purple cat."

Trinity looked shocked then stormed out of the café.

"That wasn't nice Alex," Daniel said.

"It wasn't suppose to be," the boy replied with a shrug.

Trinity kept running not really looking where she was going. Nebula ran after her as fast as her little paws would take her, "TREENY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Trinity stopped by a tree and held on as she gasped for breath and sobbed.

"Are you ok?" Nebula asked.

"He… He's so mean," Trinity said.

"You shouldn't take it all to heart Treeny… He doesn't even know you yet," Nebula advised.

"Like he cares about that," Trinity stated.

"HELP ME!" came a voice suddenly.

The two turned in time to see a young girl go flying from a beam of light.

"What in the world?!" Trinity gasped.

The two then saw a snake looking creature walk over to the girl. The girl wimpered and cried as the creature picked her up off the ground.

"Nega Star Soldier!" Nebula growled, "Transform!"

"Twilight Lunar Power!" Trinity said as she began to transform into Sailor Twilight.

"HEY!" Trinity growled to the creature, "Who told you you could go around terrorizing innocent people! Leave that girl alone! She is under my protection now! I am Sailor Twilight. Guardian of the earth and destroyer of evil monsters like you!"

The monster just laughed as it sunk its large fangs into the girls neck. 

Sailor Twilight and Nebula went wide eyed, "HEY! I'm not finished with you!" Twilight shouted.

The creature continued to suck the girls energy from her.

"That's it! Twilight Illusion!" Twilight shouted as she closed her eyes putting them out at her sides. A sort of crystal mist formed around her. She opened her eyes quickly and put her arms together blowing the mist at the creature.

The creature jumped out of the way and came right at Sailor Twilight jumping on top of her and pinning her there. The creature smirked as it bared its fangs.

"Get off me you brute!" she shouted struggling to get free.

"Sailor Twilight!" Nebula shouted as the creature prepared to bite Twilight. Twilight closed her eyes tightly awaiting the outcome. 

"No you don't!" Nebula shouted as she jumped at the creature clawing at it and biting it.

"Pesssst!" the snake creature hissed as it swatted Nebula away leaving her injured and weak.

"Nebula!" Sailor Twilight shouted to her feline companion.

The creature then looked back at Twilight and quickly prepared to bite her again. Twilight struggled to get free but she couldn't

The creature quickly bit her shoulder and began to draw out her energy.

"That's enough!" came a voice all of a sudden as an odd blue rose struck the creatures hand making it hiss in anger.

The creature let Twilight go to see who'd send the rose. She looked up in a tree to see a man dressed in a red and blue tuxedo, "Who are you?"

"They call me Neo Tuxedo Mask," he said looking down at the creature.

The creature suddenly lept into the air going straight at the masked man but the man jumped and the creature hit the tree branch.

"We are clumsy now aren't we?" the man laughed as he looking over at Sailor Twilight, "Are you just going to lie there or are you going to finish that creature off?"

Trinity glared at him but got up, "I'm getting to it."

"We don't have time to wait for you to do your make up and make yourself look pretty," he said.

Twilight just ignored him and prepaired to attack, "Twilight Illusion!" she said forming the same crystal mist around her and sending it at the creature.

"NOOOO!!" The creature screamed as it was turned into tiny pixles.

Nebula looked at the man and smiled, "Thank you Neo Tuxedo Mask."

"Any time…" he said as he turned to leave.

"Ya… Thanks…" Twilight said in a slightly angry voice.

Twilight de-transformed and the two of them headed back home.

"Oh come now Treeny… He was only trying to help," Nebula said.

"He was rude," Trinity said as she plopped down on her bed.

"At least we know we aren't in this fight alone," Nebula commented.

Trinity nodded and drifted off into her own thoughts. The guy was rude and obnoxious but there was something about him. He was cute and he had a gentle aura about him. There was just something about him that was drawing her to him. She soon fell asleep with Nebula by her side keeping her warm.


	3. The Enemy

Blah blah blah… don't own SailorMoon… =^-^=

The Story Of The Galactic Sailors

The Enemy

"Nebula… Nebula wake up… Are you coming or not?" Treeny asked the sleeping feline. 

It was morning on Monday morning and Treeny was already up and ready for school. She needed to be there early again to help Randy though he was getting the hang of things now. Nebula had asked to join her but she didn't seem to want to get up this morning.

"Get up sleepy paws," Treeny said with a sigh.

"I'm up…" Nebula mumbled without opening an eye or moving.

"Sure you are… Come on or I'll just pick you up and take you there asleep," Treeny said with a laugh.

Nebula sighed and opened her eyes looking wearily up at her friend with a very unimpressed look.

Treeny laughed then grabbed her bag. She'd been ready for the past half hour trying to wake the sleepy feline. 

Nebula yawned and stretched before jumping onto Treeny's shoulder.

Several minutes later they reached the school. Randy wasn't there yet so Treeny had a bit of time to catch up on some reading. Nebula sat comfortably on Treeny's lap and soon fell asleep once again.

"Hey Treeny… Nice cat," Randy said as he walked up, "Looks kinda weird though."

"Hi Randy. So what do you have that you need to work on today?" Treeny asked.

"Nothing really…" he admitted. He'd asked Treeny to come early to help him this morning then he says he's got nothing to work on?

"What do you mean? If you have nothing to work on then why'd you ask me to come?" Treeny asked.

"I… I wanted to thank you for helping me… I wanted to know if you'd let me take you out for diner," he said as he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt.

Treeny smiled, "I'd love to Randy."

"That's great!" he said quickly looking over to her, "So where's your favourite restaurant? We can go there."

"Ok… Well my favourite restaurants not really a restaurant… It's the little café just past the mall," she said.

"Sounds great to me… So is after school today ok?" Randy asked.

"Umm… Sure," Treeny smiled, "We'll meet out here?"

"Ok… Well… See you then," He said getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"Bye…" Treeny said calmly as she too got up grabbing her schoolbag.

The two then headed off towards the school and the first class of the day. Nebula stayed outside in the schoolyard napping in a tree.

When the last bell of the day went off Treeny quickly grabbed her things and headed outside. Randy was already waiting for her by the tree.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yup… Any homework?" she asked him as they headed towards the café. Nebula quickly joined them and hopped onto Treeny's shoulder, "There you are Nebby."

"Just a big of history. No big deal. I can handle it," Randy said watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Good. You know if you have any trouble with any of your school work you can ask me for help," she told him.

"I know…" Randy said.

Nebula looked over to the redhead. He was blushing as he continued to look at Treeny out of the corner of his eye. Nebula avoided a giggle and nuzzled Treeny's neck.

The three soon reached the small Café and headed in. The door made a ringing sound as they opened it.

"Hey there Treeny," Daniel smiled as she walked in, "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Daniel… This is Randy. He's a friend that I tutor at school," she said introducing Randy. 

"Well have a seat and I'll be right with you," Daniel said as he walked into the back of the café. 

The two sat down and Nebula hopped off Treeny's shoulder onto the table rubbing up against Randy. Randy stroked her absentmindedly.

"Suck up," Treeny giggled.

"Here you are Nebula," Daniel said as he walked over to their table with a bowl of milk for Treeny's feline companion. Nebula quickly walked over to it and began lapping up the white liquid.

"Thanks Daniel," Treeny smiled.

"So what would you two like?" He asked.

"I'll just have a club house sandwich please," she replied.

"Ok and you Randy?" he asked turning to his other customer.

Randy didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes seemed to be fixated with something on the table's surface.

"Randy?" Treeny asked.

"Huh?" Randy said as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"What can I get you?" Daniel repeated.

"Oh uh… What ever Treeny's having," He replied.

"Ok… Two club houses it is," Daniel said as he headed to the back to fix up their meals.

"Something wrong Randy?" Treeny asked.

"No… Nothing," he said putting on a fake smile.

Nebula felt like swatting Treeny in the head. It was obvious that the boy liked her and that he was jealous of Daniel. Some humans were so clueless.

"AHH!" came a scream from the back all of a sudden then a loud crash. Treeny quickly got up and was about to go and see what was happening when something grabbed her arm. She looked back to see that it was Randy who'd grabbed her.

"I'll go see… you stay here," he said as he headed for the back slowly and cautiously.

"Randy…" Treeny started then sighed, "Be careful."

"You might need to transform into Sailor Twilight," Nebula whispered.

"We'll wait and see," Treeny replied.

Meanwhile Randy had walked into the kitchen area without any trouble. There seemed to be on one there.

"Hello? Uhh… Daniel?" Randy asked nervously.

"Daniel'ssss not in at the moment," came a voice as something walked out from behind a cupboard. Randy went wide-eyed at what he saw. Looking straight back at him with her yellow piercing eyes was what looked like a cat woman. She had tawny coloured fur all over her body and wore a dark red and black outfit that showed her furry stomach. In her left hand she held what seemed to be a whip.

"Uhh… Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" he asked as he backed up trying to get away.

"What'ssss wrong? Do I scare you little boy?" she asked with a seductive tone of voice as she stepped towards him waving her tail back and forth behind her.

"I'm… I'm not scared of anyone," Randy growled as he shook with fear. He backed up once again as the cat woman made a fluid overhand snap of the whip. Randy yelped and quickly turned and ran out.

"Randy, what's wrong?!" Treeny shouted as he ran out of the kitchen.

"RUN!" he shouted to her as he ran over and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Randy!" she yelped as she was dragged out the door with Nebula at her heels.

"You're not getting away that easssy!" the cat woman growled as she ran out of the kitchen and dashed after the three of them. With another crack of her whip she sent a wave of dark energy at the three knocking them to the ground.

"AHH!" they shouted as they went flying forward.

"Oops… did I do that," the feline laughed.

"Randy? Are you ok?" Treeny quickly asked looking over to the redheaded boy.

Randy didn't reply. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he'd been knocked unconscious.

"You're going to pay for that dogchow," Treeny growled as she picked herself up off the ground and glared at the cat woman with disgust.

"And what are you going to do about it little girl?" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the coment.

"This… TWILIGHT LUNAR POWER!" Treeny shouted grabbing her locket. Trinity's body shone as she transformed.

"What?!" it was the felines turn to go wide-eyed. 

"Back off dogbreath. I am Sailor Twilight, guardian of the earth and stars above and destroyer of evil fiends like you," Twilight shouted to the cat woman.

"So… You think you're all that don't you. Prince Atrayous could wipe the floor with you easy. Not that I can't," she hissed.

"Prince who?" Twilight asked.

"Don't you know anything space girl?" the negastar soldier asked, "Prince Atrayous is leader of the Negastar."

"I see… Big bad himself," Twilight said, "Well bring him on… He'll be as good as finished when I get my hands on him."

"Ha!" the cat laughed, "You have no idea of the power you're messing with girl."

"I know enough to finish you off," Twilight gloated.

"We'll see… WHIPLASH!" the cat shouted snapping her whip towards Twilight. As it hit her, the whip wrapped itself around her wrist. With a quick and powerful tug Sailor Twilight was sent flying through the air.

"TWILIGHT!" Nebula shouted running to her friend's side.

"Time to finish this," the cat said as she pulled her whip back and prepared to strike again, "WHIP… wha?"

"I don't think so," came a voice as someone grabbed the end of the whip.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the cat girl growled in anger.

"Hiss all you want you mangy stray," Neo Tuxedo Mask growled to the cat woman. Meanwhile Sailor Twilight's had gotten out and was ready to finish her off when the time came.

"Who are you?" she growled with anger.

"They call me Neo Tuxedo Mask," he replied, "But don't bother memorizing the name… You won't be here long enough to use it again and you won't be seeing me in hell."

"Well you can call me Cattanine… And you're the one who's going to hell!" she shouted all of a sudden pulling forward on the whip with all her might.

Neo Tuxedo Mask let go quickly letting the whip hit the ground harmlessly.

Cattanine quickly brought her arm back again just as Tux jumped aside. When she sent the whip out again it wrapped itself around his leg.

"Hold on… This is gonna be a bumpy ride," the cat smirked as she pulled the whip back again sending him flying into a tree.

"Hey Littermuncher! Over here!" Twilight suddenly shouted.

Cattanine turned to look at the Twilight Sailor.

Sailor Twilight closed her eyes putting her arms out at her sides, "Twilight Illusion," she said calmly as a sort of crystal mist formed around her. She opened her eyes quickly and put her arms together blowing the mist at the feline. 

"Not bad for an amateur," Neo Tuxedo Mask said as he got up brushing himself off.

"Excuse me? I think I did rather well," she said sticking her nose up.

"Ya… Whatever Sailor Dunce," he laughed as he turned and jumped into the tree and out of sight.

"JERK!" she called after him.

"Good work Twilight. Even though he didn't say it I'm sure he's thankful to you," Nebula said as she stepped up beside the young Sailor Scout. 

"Do you think I'm ready to take on this Prince person?" Twilight suddenly asked as she watched the sky.

"No… You are far from ready to fight such evil. You need help and that means finding the other Galactic Sailors. You can't do it on your own. You need teamwork," Nebula said.

"I hope the other Sailor's get here soon," Twilight said.

"Wha… what happened?" came a groan from a little ways off. The two turned to see Randy beginning to wake up. Seeing this Nebula quickly hid herself. He saw Twilight and looked confused, "Who are you? Where's Treeny?"

"If you mean the girl that was with you… I told her to get out of here. She's safe. As for me… You can call me Sailor Twilight," she smiled.

"Hey! Everyone ok?" came a shout from the Café. It was Daniel. He looked pretty shaken up and was leaning on the door. Twilight guessed that he'd had his energy drained.

Sailor Twilight smiled and turned, "Take care of yourselves and remember… if you ever need help just call my name." With that she ran off into the distance.

"She's amazing," Randy whispered.


End file.
